Harry Potter and the Mentors Mentor
by HmmSoupy
Summary: Time Travel fic, no romantic pairing. What happen when a war hardened sixtyone-year-old Harry goes back in time to teach Dumbledore. Powerful Harry.
1. Chapter 1 The End and the Very Beginning

A/N: This is my first multi-chaptered story and I just wanted to address some aspects of the story that people might take issue with. First, in all tales there are two basic categories of heroes, the average guy who uses his resources and morals to try and change the world for the better, very much like batman. Then there is the second type of hero who is well above average in terms of his powers and uses his powers to try and improve the world while simultaneously combating corruption. This hero is more like superman. Both heroes are worthy of the title but my version of Harry will be more like the latter, with vast powers and a deep insight. Another issue readers might have is the time-travel that has become very clichéd in the Harry Potter fan fictions but I think that beyond the fact that there is time-travel involved the manner in which it is carried out makes up for the commonplace beginning and physical impossibility of the actual time-travel. I would also like to apologize for any characters that you might feel are out of character, I will do the best I can to keep them as close to cannon as possible.

As of right now I do not have a BETA so if anyone would like the responsibility feel free to contact me and for now I apologize for any errors in spelling and grammar.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I responsible for many of the deeper ideas and wise insights for I borrowed them from those far wiser than myself and while for most I cannot provide the source, for those I can, I will.

Harry Potter and the Mentors Mentor

_Chapter 1_

The End and the **Very** Beginning

He had finally done it. It took fifty years and a good many casualties but Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldemort. It was fairly anticlimactic really. After years of searching for and destroying all of Voldemort's horcruxes, for Voldemort created many more after he realized that he'd been found out.

It turns out that there is a maximum number of pieces that one can break their soul into before the pieces become so small they are no longer effective. Voldemort's total number of soul pieces had ended up at about 50, after a while Harry had lost count.

With Voldemort's soul finally broken down to such a tiny amount and his followers mostly killed, Harry had had little trouble just firing off an Avada Kedavra while Voldemort slept.

Again, rather anticlimactic.

The day after the deed was done, Harry found himself incredibly alone. All of his friends, and mentors and most of his acquaintances had been killed in the long war. At sixty-one years old, Harry had experienced much of what life had to offer and long for peace that he knew he could not gain for managing a massive rebuilding of a continent's secret world.

He had been researching a spell that could give him a one way ticket to a place where he could relax but still be useful to the world in some way.

As he readied himself to perform the spell that would send him away from this place forever, he took a last look around at the empty space that was once Hogsmeade and into the distance at the ruins of a once great castle, he knew why this had to be done and silently said goodbye to anything that was left of his life and slowly pronounced:

**Domus mortuus**

**Novus vita**

**Placidus sedo cubitus**

**Capio ego illic**

**A bright orange light quickly engulfed Harry and with a deafening bang the area was once again deserted.**

**Slowly, Harry woke up, it felt like he had been asleep for days and his head hurt like hell. He groaned as he opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts.**

**As he tried to sit up a short, squat woman came bustling into the room.**

**"Oh good dear, you're awake."**

**"Yes, where am-" His voice was hoarse from disuse. Aside from the few spells he had used in the few days he hadn't spoken to anyone in months. **

**"Oh, dear, let me get you something for you throat. You've been asleep for a few days and you must be hungry also. I'll get see that you get some food. The headmaster also has some questions about who you are and how you got here as know one around seems to know you so once you feel well enough, I'll show you too him."**

**"Of course madam, but would you mind terribly if I asked you a rather odd question?"**

**"Where am I and what year is this?"**

"Why, you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it is the year 1853."


	2. Chapter 2 Very Important Conversations

A/N: Well I am sufficiently embarrassed by my many grammar mistakes and typos in the first chapter and I will hopefully get some reviews after this chapter. Really, please let me know what you think, good or bad.

_Chapter 2_

Very Important Conversations

Madam Prentice prided herself in being very professional with her patients. She had always been able to keep her curiosity at bay and provide her patients with a place to go where they wouldn't be questioned about the origin of their injuries and being the school nurse at a place like Hogwarts gave her a lot of practice at keeping her thoughts and non-medical questions to herself.

When a villager from Hogsmeade had brought the unconscious man to her she had been surprised by many things about the stranger. The first had been his striking good looks. Even unconscious and slightly dirty she could see that he was undoubtedly a handsome man. He had a few scars on his face, the most prominent a scar that ran from the bottom of his right ear to the corner of his mouth and the most unusual, a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His unruly black hair was just beginning to be tipped with grey and his face was showing a rugged amount of facial hair that made it look as though he hadn't had a chance to shave in a few days.

The second odd thing about the stranger was his odd attire. When she had changed him into more comfortable and clean hospital pajamas she had noticed that his pants were and odd blue fabric that she was not well acquainted with. She had heard talk of denim pants that were just coming to fruition in America and had speculated that this man might be an American, but her thoughts were later proven incorrect when she had spoken with him.

When she had changed his clothes, she also noticed a great deal of scars marring his very sculpted chest and abdomen. He looked as if he had been in a war but the wizarding world had been in peace for well over eighty years (contrasting the muggle state of affairs) and well out this man's life time.

She waited two and a half days for him to wake up, all the while mulling over the state of his arrival and his health. The villager who brought him in said that one second there was no one there and the next second there was a man lying unconscious on the ground. Almost like apparation without the pop. He was also very healthy and all of his wounds had been healed well enough, the only thing keeping him asleep was the magical exhaustion that was no doubt caused by his curious arrival.

Madam Prentice couldn't help but count this man lucky that it had been the middle of July when he appeared otherwise he would have found himself constantly harassed by the hundreds of students who just loved mysteries.

When he finally did wake up, she was almost struck dumb by his eyes. They were the deepest most crystal green she had ever seen and they seemed to sparkle with youth and wisdom that belied his apparently war marred body. She was also confused by his question of the date but forced herself to answer without prying. The fact that he looked momentarily shocked upon hearing the year whetted her curiosity even more but she restrained herself and just smiled warmly at him as she gave him his potions before leaving to call a house elf to bring him some food.

'1853! That means that I sent myself back in time almost 200 years. 200 years!' That is when Harry remembered the nurse that gave him an odd look before smiling politely and handing him some potions and walking away.

Harry swallowed both potions in one big gulp and sat quietly, mulling over his predicament. The spell was supposed to take him to another place, not another time. No wonder it took him days to sleep it off. Well, this was clearly the place that was supposed to give him the most rest while still being useful. Maybe when he spoke with the headmaster he could see if there was a teaching position available.

Through the years of the war, Harry had become proficient in all of the subjects taught at Hogwarts save Divination, but with his knowledge of the future he could probably teach that just as well here. He had surely taught enough wizards how to fight to learn the most effective teaching methods and he had read enough muggle and wizard books that he could teach hopefully more than the subjects.

During the war, before Hermione had joined Ron in the grave, she had noticed that Harry was starting to give up; everything just seemed so frivolous and hopeless. Hermione wasn't about to stand for that and she gave him a verbal thrashing and forced him to look on the Brightside and look to the future. It took a while, after she had passed on, but Harry had eventually understood what she was talking about and changed his philosophy of like. He struggled to put it into words and eventually found what he was looking for in a book by someone who Harry had forgotten after reading it but the words stuck with him.

We either make ourselves miserable or we make ourselves strong. The amount of work is the same.

Harry Potter had taken that and instead of being beaten down by the seeming futility of the war, he had taught himself and made himself stronger than he could have ever believed, physically and emotionally.

After a house-elf had brought him some food which he ate with enthusiasm, he had asked the nurse if he might speak with the headmaster now.

"Of course, I'll take you there as soon as you change, Mr. …"

"My apologies, my name is Harry, Harry … Parker." Harry had realized just in time that he couldn't use his real last name here. At least he could keep his initials the same. It also sounded close enough that it wouldn't take long to get used to.

"Well, it is a pleasure to officially meet you Mr. Parker. Here are some clothes from the headmaster, he is about your size, and here is your wand and money bag. I'll just close the curtains, I'll be in my office, come get me when you're ready to go." She said with a warm smile and walked away.

Harry was momentarily shocked at being trusted by a stranger who knew nothing about him, but from what he remembered, the wizarding world had been in a state of peace for a long time and he realized that his lack of trust in strangers and overall alertness would draw suspicion to him in the long run so he would have to work on his 'constant vigilance'.

After he changed into some loose fitting slacks and dress shirt and a uniform looking black robe he pocketed his wand and moneybag and opened the curtains. As he made his way to the nurse's office, he looked out the window and took note of the grounds. The only differences he could see were the absences of Hagrid's hut and the womping willow and the fact that the Forbidden Forest didn't look quite as dense.

He knocked on the nurse's door and as she showed him the way to the headmaster's office Harry noticed that the castle looked very much the same save a few suites of armor in different locations. He gave the nurse a kind smile as she bid him farewell after giving the statue guarding the office the password and she blushed lightly, which Harry found odd.

Harry went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A pleasant voice called from inside the office. Harry walked in the office to see a rather large man, a little over six feet tall with a heavy build, not fat but definitely not skinny either. "Ah, our mysterious stranger, come in sit down." The headmaster said with a pleasant smile on his smiling face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Harry said shaking the headmaster's Hand before they both took their seats. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Harry Parker."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Harry, I am Percival Leatherby, Headmaster of Hogwarts, is there a reason that you suddenly appeared in Hogsmeade?" The headmaster asked without malice or suspicion but with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well, that was quite by accident but now that I am here, I was wondering if you had any positions available for the upcoming school year, I am well versed in all subjects my best though is definitely Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Really, well, then you are the answer to my prayers, the old Defense teacher has unexpectedly retired and none of the people I have interviewed have met the high standards that I demanded. Shall we begin the interview now?"

"Of course." Harry answered, pleasantly surprised at the opening of the position and the speed at which this was coming to pass.

"The first question I have to ask is why do you want to be a professor?"

"Oh, well, I always liked sharing my knowledge and helping make… umm… do you mind if I quote a poem that I have always enjoyed and puts into words what I want to do and why better than I ever could?"

"Please." The headmaster said gesturing for him to continue.

"An old man, going a lone highway,  
Came, at the evening, cold and gray,  
To a chasm, vast, and deep, and wide,  
Through which was flowing a sullen tide.

The old man crossed in the twilight dim;  
The sullen stream had no fears for him;  
But he turned, when safe on the other side,  
And built a bridge to span the tide.

"Old man," said a fellow pilgrim, near,  
"You are wasting strength with building here;  
Your journey will end with the ending day;  
You never again must pass this way;  
You have crossed the chasm, deep and wide-  
Why build you a bridge at the eventide?"

The builder lifted his old gray head:  
"Good friend, in the path I have come," he said,  
"There followeth after me today,  
A youth, whose feet must pass this way.

This chasm, that has been naught to me,  
To that fair-haired youth may a pitfall be.  
He, too, must cross in the twilight dim;  
Good friend, I am building the bridge for him."

You see, I want to work to make the future better and what better way to do that than teaching the next generation what will help them prosper." Harry said with a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his lips.

Percival Leatherby was not a hard or callous man by any means but he was also a man with high standards and never had he met a man like Harry. Harry Parker was undoubtedly polite and while his face showed many hardships and told of many experiences, his eyes sparkled with wisdom and kindness that too few individuals possessed. He immediately wanted to accept this man but with no insight into his abilities other than speculation he had to press on with the questioning.

"Well that seems proficient reasoning, if you could just show me some proof of your knowledge I can offer you a job." The headmaster said with a grin.

"Are you familiar with Dementors, headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately." The headmaster answered with a shiver.

"Are you then familiar with the patronus charm?"

"Yes, I read about it in a new charms text, just invented recently and quite the challenge I understand. I myself have not had much success with it."

Harry produced his corporal patronus and did a few other difficult spells and was signed on in no time.

"Let me show you to your chambers and classroom Professor Parker." The headmaster said standing up and clapping Harry on the back. "I think we hit the jackpot with you!"


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions and Realizations

A/N Thank you so much to my reviewers, I really appreciate it. There will be one or two more introduction chapters before I really get into the story and once the story gets going, updates will probably be father apart. Again thank you so much, I am working on keeping the typos away but I am by no means perfect.

_Chapter 3_

Introductions and Realizations

Harry Parker was a mystery. The few members of the staff that had succumbed to their curiosity and visited him in the hospital wing told of the scarred man who looked quite dangerous. Madam Prentice, told of kind, wise eyes and a warm politeness; the other members of the staff could tell that she was a bit smitten. Headmaster Leatherby told of great intelligence and power.

The group of teachers, the headmaster, and the school nurse, (all of whom had either stayed at the castle over the summer, or had come to investigate the mysterious stranger) had come to the decision that they should find out as much as they could about the man at a dinner in the great hall celebrating his appointment. None of them would tell him that no one else had gotten a party and that the main goal of the party was to interrogate him.

Harry Potter was just returning to the castle after one of his most enjoyable Diagon Alley visits ever. Aside from a few odd looks no one had paid much attention to him and it turns out that due to inflation, he had just enough money in his pouch to buy everything he needed, including a new wardrobe.

Harry couldn't help but relish in the presence of other wizards, living and laughing, without a care in the world. He had spent far too many years alone or in the presence of very subdued wizards. He couldn't help but appreciate the mistake the spell had made.

While he was unshrinking his bags Harry was surprised to hear a knock at his door and he was immediately on guard. Out of habit he quickly dropped his bags and assessed the room's exits and possible weapons.

The next knock was accompanied by "Mr. Parker, Mr. Parker, its Percival Leatherby, the Headmaster, might I come in?"

With a sigh of relief, Harry answered in the affirmative. The headmaster looked surprised to see Harry's room such a mess and shot Harry a questioning look.

"You startled me." Harry answered the unasked question with a sheepish smile.

"I see. Well, the faculty has decided to throw you a little party seeing how no one has had a chance to get to know you yet. I hope you don't mind, it's at dinner in the great hall, I'll show you the way."

A very surprised Harry followed the headmaster to the great hall which was a magnificent as ever with a rather plain poster that said welcome seated above the head table and the stool where the students were sorted was placed in front of the table with the worn hat waiting quietly atop it.

"This Mr. Parker, it the sorting hat." The headmaster told Harry as they approached the stool and stopped beside it, "There are four houses in Hogwarts, Ravenclaw for the clever, Slytherin for the cunning, Gryffendor for the brave, and Hufflepuff for the loyal. The hat will read your thoughts and tell us which house you would have been in had you attended Hogwarts. You are the first teacher that I have hired who hasn't attended Hogwarts so we thought that this would be a good bit of fun."

Harry could only smile at him as he sat on the stool and out the hat on his head. The teachers watched from the head table waiting for the verdict.

'Hmm very interesting, you are quite a way from home aren't you Mr. Potter, or is it Parker now. Let's see, my future self put you in Gryffendor but Slytherin was my first choice. I see that you no longer have the ambition to fit into Slytherin. You do have the wit to be in Ravenclaw and the loyalty to be in Hufflepuff but you definitely belong in "GRYFFENDOR"'.

There was polite applause from the head table and Harry couldn't help but be pleased that he had proven the hat wrong. He really did belong in Gryffendor and he was doubly pleased that the hat was not making a big deal about his time travel.

Harry took his seat at the head table between a very surly looking witch and a rather small man. Not Flitwick small, just rather short and skinny. As he sat, the woman gave him a curt nod and the wizard shook his hand with a surprisingly strong grip and introduced himself as Lawrence Hughes, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

"So Harry, how are you settling in?" Lawrence asked politely.

"Mr. Parker." Harry said with only the slightest twitch of his lips as an indication of his joke.

"I'm sorry?" Lawrence questioned, a bit confused.

"You, sir, may call me Mr. Parker." Harry said with as stern a voice as he could muster.

At the shocked looks he was getting from the rest of the table and the embarrassed, confused stare that Lawrence was shooting him, Harry burst out laughing.

"Only joking, chap. Only joking. Of course you can call me Harry. You know what they say 'You don't stop laughing because you grow old, you grow old because you stop laughing.'" The rest of the table started chuckling too and Lawrence looked quite relieved.

The rest of dinner passed smoothly, Harry met the rest of the teachers, most of whom seemed very pleasant. Harry thought that this might just be his first year at Hogwarts where his life wasn't being threatened.

He had met Gene Bender, who looked and acted like a male version of Professor McGonagall, strict but fair, he was even the head of Gryffendor. Harry was surprised that Holly Morris, an average looking woman with a kind demeanor was the potions teacher and head of Hufflepuff of all the houses. Max Morris, her husband, was also very likeable and stood around Harry's height, taught History of Magic and seemed to be much more enthused than Binns had ever been. Peter Banks was the charms teacher and looked like an old time version of Gilderoy Lockhart but was surprisingly the head of Ravenclaw.

The surly woman he had sat next to at dinner was called Laura Carr, the Divination teacher and head of Slytherin. How things had changed in 200 years. After meeting the rest of the teachers, Harry realized that he was probably the oldest person on the staff by about ten years. After dinner, the teachers retreated to sit in the teachers lounge in a circle and began questioning Harry so quickly that he was unable to keep track of who was asking what.

"Are you married?" Came a question from somewhere to his left.

"No I-"

"Ever been married?" Came from his right.

"No, I almost was though."

"What happened?"

"She was murdered." Harry answered and stayed silent as the rest got over their shock.

"Is that how you got all those scars?" Came the voice of the Nurse.

"Some." Harry answered evasively.

"How old are you?"

"Sixty-One."

"No way!" shouted one woman, who Harry thought might have been the Herbology professor, he wasn't sure.

"Surely I don't look that old?" Harry asked with faux shock.

"NO! No not that old at all." The nurse said again.

"Are your parents living?" Asked someone else, it sounded like a man though.

"No, they died when I was one."

"Oh."

"Can you really conjure a patronus?" Peter Banks asked with a hint of skepticism and jealousy. Rather than answer his question, he produced his silvery stag and allowed them all to see for themselves, reveling in the break of questioning.

"If you are all done with your questioning, I think I am going to take a walk before the sun sets. Madam Prentice and the Herbology professor offered to join him but he politely declined and made his way across the front doors.

Outside, Harry walked aimlessly, enjoying the peace and reliving his time at Hogwarts. When he got to the location of Dumbledore's future grave, he couldn't help but picture the grave.

"Oh shit!" Harry said as he remembered that Dumbledore had been born in 1840, making him 13 now and probably entering his third year at Hogwarts. 'I have to teach my mentor. Almost everything I know I know because he taught it to me. If I teach it to him it means that the only reason he knew anything is because I taught it to him and the only reason I was able to teach it to him is because he taught it to me. God time travel headaches are the worst!'

With this thought he made his way back to the school to procure a headache potion from the nurse.


	4. Chapter 4 Transitions and Assurances

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I went on spring break and didn't get a chance to update. Hopefully no updates will be this long in coming in the future. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Again, I am sorry about the typos and grammar mistakes.

To Heavenly Dancer, where did you get the information on the headmaster at the time Dumbledore was at school because it was my impression that Phineas Nigellus was actually younger than Dumbledore.

Chapter 4

Miles and miles away from Hogwarts, on the highest point of the steepest cliff of the most remote mountain, a majestic red and golden bird woke from its lengthy slumber. He sensed a presence that worthy of his service and companionship; a pure soul with a purpose to educate one who may once also become worthy of his service.

With the tradition of making the flight the long way the first time meeting a master, the phoenix set off, for a journey that would take him to his new home.

ZXCVBNMASADFGHJKLQWERTYUIOOPZXCVBNNMASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOP

Up in his office, the Headmaster was reflecting on his newest professor. Laura Carr and Peter Banks both expressed their concerns about the mysterious and very powerful man, and looking back on their assessments, he realized that he might have been too hasty in his appointment of the man.

Besides the few questions that he answered concerning his family situation, nothing else was know about the man. Regardless of this fact, the mysterious older man had a … thing … an approachability, a certain feeling of being completely safe in his presence, that urged him to trust the man.

He knew that he could not rescind his offer to the man at this point because regardless of the lack of information about him, he was the only candidate he had interviewed that was qualified for the job. The only thing that he could think to do was ask the sorting hat.

"Excuse me Mr. Hat." The headmaster called to the hat on the top shelf of his office.

"Yes, what is it now?" The hat answered rather irritably, "I don't know how you expect me to have a new song ready when every few seconds you are badgering me about something or another."

"My apologies, I merely wish to ask you of our newest professor, you see he is a bit of a mystery and while I know you can't reveal too much, but I must know if he is safe to keep around."

"From what I have seen, his intentions are pure and there is nothing in his past that suggests that he would not be hired had you spent your life showing him. He has actually done many great and noble things that very few can hope to achieve."

"Thank you Mr. Hat, that is all I needed to know." Rather than answer, the hat resumed its meditative state and with a chuckle, the headmaster looked out his window and watched Mr. Parker explore the grounds with a certain aimlessness.

Percival was confused when Parker suddenly froze in an apparently random spot and after a few moments began to rub his head and march back to the castle with more of a purpose than when he had all but fled the staff room.

ZXCVBBNMASDFFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNMASDFGHJKKLQWERTYUIOP

Madam Anna Prentice was tidying up her office while thinking about the new professor. She and her good friend, Mary Simpson, both agreed that he was rather dishy and he was so mysterious yet obviously kind that she was surprised he was still single. Although his fiancé had been killed, surely that was long enough ago he could have moved on.

Just as she was about to sit dawn and devote her whole attention to her thoughts on Harry Parker, the man walked through the doors with a sheepish smile.

"Hello, I'm terribly sorry to bother you again but I was wondering if I might trouble you for a headache potion, I do hate to be a bother but-"

"Oh nonsense dear, here, lie down and let me check you out."

"Oh no, if you don't mind, I would just like the potion. It's nothing personal but I have spent entirely too much of my life in hospitals to want to spend a moment longer than necessary anywhere this … white." His faint smile and the humor expressed in his eyes took any disappointment she felt at him cutting his visit short and squashed it.

"I suppose it is understandable, you do appear to have been injured enough to know your body. I'll take your word for it his once but don't expect me to be this kind in the future." She responded while handing him a headache potion that he threw back without even a grimace and after thanking her profusely, left with a kind farewell.

ZXCVBNMASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNMASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOP

Harry was surprised at how fast the summer holidays were speeding by. He had spent his time reading up on the history and current events to get a feel for the time period and putting together his lesson plans. By his calculations, Dumbledore would be starting his third year which he felt quote pleased about because that was the one year where he had a competent teacher who didn't assault him (on purpose).

He spent the last week exploring the castle and searching for any changes and the new locations of the various classrooms and offices. Before he knew it, it was the morning of the arrival of the students, including Dumbledore.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I had some trouble deciding where to go with this and it should pick up soon. Thanks to all those who reviewed, they really helped me keep motivated.


	5. Chapter 5 Being powerful is like being

A/N: Thank you so much for the fantastic reviews and I decided to make this chapter longer than I had originally planned as thanks. To HarbringerLady, I had thought about it and decided against it but I hope to wrap the story up with either an epilogue or short sequel when it's finished though I don't anticipate that being anytime soon.

Chapter 5

_Being powerful is like being a lady. If you have to tell people you are, you aren't._

**Margaret Thatcher**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not by any means an average boy. He tried to be, socially and otherwise, but there was an immutable difference that was always proving to be a hindrance in any plans he had of becoming common. Everything from his five names to his blue eyes that always seemed to express his emotions seemed to draw attention from everyone.

Despite his frustrations with his oddities, Albus Dumbledore was a happy boy with sparkling eyes and auburn hair worn a bit longer than was normal.

Albus bid his parents goodbye and separated from his brother, Aberforth, a troublemaker who didn't care in the least what anyone thought of him or his actions. As he was looking for a compartment that was near the rear of the train where the snacks would be served first he stumbled across one of his friends, a fourth year in the same house called Jack Weasley who was known for his bright red hair and many freckles.

"Albus!" cried Jack who was also known for his rambunctious playfulness. "Come take a seat, I expect the train will be filling up soon."

"Alright Jack," Albus replied kindly, "How were your holidays?"

"Same old same old, though Thomas did spend a week with us." Thomas Potter was Jack's best friend as they were in the same year and had been playmates since before they could remember. Albus had also played with them a bit during their childhood as they were all the children of fairly prominent pureblood families with like views on many of the wizarding world's taboo issues.

"That's lovely." Albus answered but whatever else he had planned to say was interrupted as the compartment door was opened and a girl that neither boy recognized entered and sat down as though it was everyday that she barged in on complete strangers.

"Excuse me," Albus addressed her though not rudely, "have we met?"

"Have we met? Have we met? Albus Dumbledore you had better be pulling on over on me. It's been less than three months and you don't recognize one of your admittedly few friends?!" The girl answered back with equal amounts of incredulity and familiar teasing.

Taking a closer look at the girl he did have and idea of who she was and was shocked to say the least.

"Marissa?!?" A very shocked Albus Dumbledore half questioned half exclaimed.

"Right in one." She confirmed with a smile. In his defense, Albus had a right to be shocked. Marissa Campbell was a Scottish Muggleborn witch in his year whom he had met and befriended on his very first train ride and they had ended up in the same house. This Marissa was no longer that same little girl who always seemed to be dragging Albus about the castle doing all sorts of things, but in a few short months had turned into a rather attractive young woman.

"Wow, you sure changed a lot over the summer!"

"I could say the same for you; I think you might be the tallest one in our year now, unless all the boys decided to grow at the same phenomenal rate." And it was true, Albus had grown about five inches over the summer and while he was by no means short before, he was quite tall now.

Once the train started moving Albus, Marissa, Jack and later Thomas talked of their summer and once the trolley came by with the snacks, they played Albus' favorite game where they all picked a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean and they had to eat it no matter the flavor. The reason that this was Albus' favorite game was that in all thirteen years of his life, he had yet to select a flavor worse than pickle, while all of his friends seemed to pick things like earthworm and earwax.

Once all of his friends had begged out of the game they were about half-way to Hogwarts.

"Did any of you hear the news? Professor Lewis retired and last I heard, Leatherby was having trouble finding a replacement." Thomas said.

"Well good riddance, I didn't much care for his techniques, we hardly learned a thing! Though I suppose whoever we end up with will probably be just as bad if the headmaster was having such trouble." Marissa exclaimed sullenly, how she was able to sound so passionate and disappointed was beyond the three boys but women were such mysteries…

"Yes, I feel that in peace times such as these most feel the need for a proficient Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is not great. I had rather hoped that we could have a good teacher as that class has so much potential." Jack said bitterly.

"Yes, but we don't know, the teacher might surprise us." Albus reasoned as they truly knew nothing of the teacher they were already disappointed in.

By the end of the train ride his friends had him talked down to being at east a bit critical of the new professor.

The weather was warm for a September evening and the horseless carriages were waiting just as always, comfortable conditions that many took as a promise of an uneventful year. The four friends shared a carriage and were some of the last to make it to the castle due to their position near the back of the train.

Once they made it into the great hall and took their seats about halfway down the Gryffindor table where they had a view of everything that was going on in the hall. The staff table was full and Dumbledore easily picked up the newest professor and he had to admit, the man was scary.

That was his first impression and from the looks on his friends' faces, they had the fame idea. But Albus was confused, the man looked scary, he was well muscled and scarred and yet Albus felt no fear when looking at the man. Suddenly, the new professor's eyes met his own and there he saw eyes that were as green as his were blue and knew instinctually that the man was one of great power, wisdom, and above all kindness.

"Man, that guy is scary." Marissa whispered in his ear once the new professor had looked away.

"A bit I suppose." Albus answered thoughtfully.

"A bit! Thomas whispered incredulously, "That man seems really dark! I be he is, I bet he's a dark wizard!"

"Why do you say that?" Albus asked, a bit put off.

"Look at him!" Jack said, still whispering, though from what Albus could tell, the other students were having pretty much the same conversation.

"I think we should reserve judgment until after his class." Albus declared with finality, more so because Professor Bender escorted the first years to be sorted than because he was being assertive.

The student body was hardly paying attention to the sorting as they were waiting for the new ominous professor to be introduced. News of his mysterious arrival had spread as it does in Hogwarts, quickly. Apparently one of the students, uncles was with the man who brought the professor up to the castle that day and the news had spread from there.

The sorting had concluded and it seemed that everyone was waiting for the new professor to be introduced. The headmaster gave his usual start of term notices and then…

"As you might have heard, Professor Lewis has decide to retire and I have very high hopes for his replacement, please welcome Professor Parker." There was tepid applause all around, no one house taking the initiative to be particularly enthusiastic.

While the headmaster seemed a bit disappointed with this welcome, Professor Parker just stood, waved and smiled like he was being greeted with tumultuous applause. This seemed to throw everyone off and Albus couldn't help but admire the confidence that the man held, it was definitely confidence, but a mature confidence that didn't hold even the slightest bit of arrogance and while many might be afraid of the man, Albus Dumbledore was intrigued.

After the feast, Albus and his friends made their way to the common room together. The whole way, Marissa, Thomas and Jack maintained that the man was evil and plotting the downfall of Hogwarts and by the time they reached the common room, Albus was so fed up with it that he went up to his room that he shared with two other boys in his year whom he was never particularly close to.

The next morning at breakfast, Professor Bender had passed out the schedules for that year and Albus was a bit disappointed that he had to wait until Wednesday for his first DADA class with the new professor. He sat with his friends who were still maintaining that Professor Parker was a dark wizard and Albus just tuned them out, humming to himself while the morning post, always heavy on the first day due to the many things that the students had forgotten at home, was delivered though none of his friends had received anything.

Breakfast was just ending when a lone bird entered the great hall. This however was no owl and few students were able to identify that this was in fact, a beautiful red and gold phoenix. The hall watched with anticipation to see who was pure enough to care for such a magnificent bird and everyone in the hall, with no exception, was shocked when the phoenix landed in the shoulder of Professor Parker.

By this point, word had spread that the bird was in fact a phoenix and almost everyone was shocked that this man was undoubtedly not dark.

"Fawkes?" Professor Parker may have whispered his awed greeting but everyone heard it. The bird trilled in happiness and a grin spread on the professor's face. "It's good to see you old boy."

ZXCVBNMASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNMASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOP

Harry was sitting on the end of the staff table closest to Gryffindor where he knew that Albus would be when the students started pouring in. He was a bit annoyed that he seemed to be getting nearly as much attention as he had in his previous time, but he took solace in the fact that this attention would be short lived.

All of the students were in the great hall when he finally caught Albus, Dumbledore's eye, and though he looked much different, his eyes were nearly unchanged though they did lack the wisdom they would hold in the future, that would came in time.

Harry broke eye contact as he heard the whispers getting louder and was doubly annoyed to hear that many of the students thought that he was a dark wizard. Like they even knew what dark meant.

His bitter thoughts were stopped abruptly when the first years were brought in and sorted.

When he was announced, the greeting was decidedly cold but he chose to ignore it and was as receptive as possible while trying to show that he held no bad feelings toward the students.

After the feast the headmaster tried to apologize for the poor reception but Harry waved it off as he really should have expected it given his appearance, though he hadn't thought he looked that bad. It really is hard for people to look past ones scars to ones heart.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry was as surprised as anyone when Fawkes showed up and was doubly surprised when, instead of going to Dumbledore where he belonged; he flew right up to Harry and landed on his shoulder.

But if Harry was surprised, the student body, the majority of which was frightened of him and labeled him as dark, was in shock. They all would have been late to their classes had the teachers not also been stunned and unmoving.


	6. Chapter 6 Unneeded Apologies

Chapter 6

_Unneeded Apologies_

For most of the Gryffindor third years, Wednesday was fast in coming but for Albus Dumbledore, the two days seemed to drag on. On Monday he had potions then Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw in the morning and Care of Magical Creatures after lunch. He didn't have any homework because he had easily mastered the new transfiguration and neither the Potions nor the Care of Magical Creatures professors felt inclined to give homework on the first night back.

As Marissa had trouble in Transfiguration, she was working on mastering the new spell while Albus just read a book he had gotten from his parents for his good grades. Albus had offered to help Marissa with the work but she had snapped at him and he immediately backed off. He noticed that Marissa was a bit snappish with him lately and he couldn't figure out why for the life of him.

To make matters even worse, he had been enjoying his favorite candy, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans when he suddenly found himself eating a vomit flavored candy. He hadn't been able to try another one and he felt that he wouldn't be able to even try that candy again for at least a hundred years. His best friend was mad at him and he had to find a new favorite candy, Mondays should be banned.

Tuesday was interesting as he had his first Ancient Runes class followed by Charms. He enjoyed both though he did get homework in Runes that he was able to complete fairly quickly during lunch. He hadn't offered to help Marissa with her work and she had spent the whole evening with the other third year girls doing work and talking to each other. He would have gone off with Jack and Thomas had he known that he would be this bored.

It was only eight and he had already finished his book and didn't feel like going to the library to find a new one to read so he just went up to bed and was surprised the next morning at how quickly he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke with the sun and decided to read ahead for Professor Parker's class. He had no idea what they would be covering so he just skimmed through it so he would at least be a bit familiar with the subject matter.

Normally Albus had no trouble in his classes and never really had a need to study but he felt especially compelled to prove himself to this new professor. Finally, it was breakfast time and he was still the first Gryffindor awake.

Albus walked down to breakfast alone, wondering why it was that Marissa was acting so weird. He sighed and was surprised that he was the first student at breakfast though all of the professors were there.

As he sat a few students from the other houses came in but the first few Gryffindors did not come in until Albus was about halfway through his breakfast. These particular Gryffindors were just the ones that Albus had been hoping to see, Jack and Thomas.

"Hello young Albus!" Thomas yelled out as a greeting, not loud enough to draw too much attention but loud enough to attract the attention from the head table and some dirty looks from Slytherin.

"Good morning gentlemen, where were you two hiding out yesterday?"

"Just doing a bit of exploring." Jack whispered once the two were sitting across from Albus.

"We found the kitchen, it turns out it's behind-" Thomas continued but was interrupted by Albus.

"The picture of the bowl of fruit, you have to tickle the pear." Albus finished with a grin at Thomas and Jacks flabbergasted faces. "Marissa and I found it last year. Sorry, if you had asked I could have saved you some time."

"Well, the journey is half the fun so no worries." Thomas said with Jack nodding next to him. "So I hear you have Professor Parker, let us know how it goes."

"Yeah, he may have a phoenix but he still looks like he could take on the whole school, professors included without breaking a sweat." Jack agreed.

By this point the Gryffindor table had filled up and Marissa was sitting at the other side of the table with some of the other third year girls again. This was really confusing Albus because, while he was able to admit he and Marissa had very little in common, they had always been very close friends. She was his best friend and most of the time he thought that he was hers also but ever since that first night, they hadn't spoken more than a few words.

She looked over at him and he realized that he had been staring and quickly looked away. When he looked to the other side, up at the teachers table, he saw his brother Aberforth coming back from the head table where he had been talking to Professor Parker.

Albus flagged his brother down and the seventh year sat down next to him ruffling his hair.

"What were you talking to Professor Parker about?" Albus asked and noticed Jack and Thomas listening intently.

"I had a question about the essay he assigned us yesterday." Aberforth said eating the remains of Albus' breakfast while loading up another plate for himself.

"You had his class already!" Jack said incredulously and Thomas was staring intently at Aberforth.

"Yes, that is how he was able to assign us homework." Aberforth explained as if he were addressing a young child.

"He assigned homework after the first class!" Jack said, "So he is a git then."

"Oh no, all of the teachers assigned us homework, as it is NEWT year and all." Aberfoth replied.

"Well how was it then?" Thomas asked and Albus was also very curious. They hadn't had a new professor in a few years; they had all been the same since Aberforth had been in his second year.

"How was what?" Aberforth asked genuinely.

"'How was what', he says!" Jack exclaimed, "How was Professor Parker's class?"

"Oh, that, was like nothing I had ever experienced." Aberforth answered with a smile and refused to say another word the whole rest of breakfast.

As it turned out, all of the students who had had Defense Against the Dark Arts so far had refused to answer any questions about the class. Everyone from first year Hufflepuffs to seventh year Slytherins refused to answer anything about the class and just smiled knowingly at everyone's frustration and curiosity.

Albus waited until Marissa stood up to begin walking to class, hoping to walk with her, but she ignored him and just talked to her other friends. This had Albus really confused, so, feeling a bit dejected, he walked alone to class and sat alone at a table in the front of the room.

By the time Professor Parker showed up, everyone was seated quietly with their books open to the first chapter.

Suddenly, moving so fast no one had time to react to his movements, the Professor pointed his wand at one of Marissa's friends sitting in the middle of the room and suddenly she relaxed her posture and he eyes lost their focus. Marissa and her friend sitting on the other side of the victim both let out small screams but no one else reacted at all.

"Hello class, as you all should be aware, this is a Defense Against the Dark Arts class so I will be teaching you to defend yourselves. Anyone who thinks they can do this with a book may leave right now. Everyone else, books away and wands out." While he didn't say this unkindly, he actually said it with an understanding, good natured smile, everyone complied immediately. Except for Marissa's friend who had yet to loose the dreamy expression on her face.

Once everyone's wands were out, Professor Parker smiled at the class and said, "Good, that is how we will begin every class, you needn't bring your books at all. Now since your friend should be out of commission for the next half hour, we won't begin our Defense lessons today, we shall spend the time getting to know each other."

"What did you do to her?" Marissa asked, looking nervously at her friend.

"A simple daydream charm, she will simple have a pleasant daydream for a half and hour. It would have been quite simple to block, had she been prepared, but I can not fault the children who have never learned other wise. She will be fine so don't you worry, Ms…"

"Campbell, Marissa Campbell"

"Okay good, so, any other questions? No. Okay then, please, when I point to you, stand up and say your name and one thing that not many people know about you. Nothing too private though as I really don't need too much information." The professor instructed with a glint in his eye that let everyone know that it was all in good humor.

With the tension in the classroom dissipated everyone began introducing themselves. Albus was only half listening though as he was having difficulting coming up with something to share about himself.

When he was instructed to stand, Albus still had no idea what he was going to say about himself so he decided to wing it and let his subconscious decide.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I… I, um, I never thought you were evil." He suddenly blurted out.

Horribly embarrassed Albus dropped into his chair and nervously looked up at the professor and while the rest of the room was eerily silent (he knew he was being stared at) Professor Parker's eyes were sparkling and Albus thought that he looked almost relieved.

"Well, thank you Albus." He said sincerely before moving on to the next person and the rest of the class shifted their attention from Albus to whoever was talking now. Albus silently vowed to never let his subconscious decide anything for him ever again.

Finally it was Professor Parker's turn to introduce himself, Albus thought it was odd, no other teacher had ever done this that he knew, but it was still incredibly interesting so he paid close attention.

"Hello everyone, my name is Professor Harry Parker and I rather enjoy the muggle game, Badminton." Everyone just stared at him and he just smiled like everything was perfect in the world and nothing at all odd was happening. Like there wasn't a girl who was beginning to drool in the middle of the room in a forced daydream and like he didn't have twenty-some teenagers staring at him as if he were mad.

"Does anyone have anything they want to ask me? As this is the only day where we won't be working this will be your only chance in class to ask me personal questions. Of course I will always be available to talk outside of class at any time but-" and he was cut off by ten or so hands shooting into the air.

"Yes" He said pointing at a boy Albus thought was called Mark.

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Any family?" Another student asked promptly, not waiting to be called on.

"Again, I am afraid not."

"Where did you get those scars?" Still another asked.

"A number of conflicts I have been in through the years." He answered with a small but amused smile.

"Why are you here?" A rather cold voice asked from the back of the room. Not necessarily frigid but it was definitely asked with more than just general curiosity.

"I am getting old, and an old man needs his rest." The students laughed at this, they couldn't imagine something thinking Hogwarts to be a relaxing place.

"You're mad." One laughing voice shouted out over the still laughing students, which only started the students laughing. Albus, on the other hand, was watching Professor Parker's reaction. He couldn't even imagine the more forgiving professors tolerating comments and questions like these but Professor Parker just smiled knowingly and chuckled a bit.

"So I've heard." The still chuckling professor agreed. "If that is all for the questions, it appears your classmate is starting to come to.

It was true, Marissa's friend had started to stir and suddenly her head jerked and she said, quite clearly, "Those monkeys would need a bigger library!" When she heard he classmates laughter, she immediately looked around blushing.

Once Professor Parker apologized for using her as an example and explained what they would be doing this year, the students both respected and liked him as a person and a teacher, and the class was almost over.

"Lunch will be starting soon, if you don't tell the headmaster, I don't see any problem in letting you out a little early." The rest of the class quickly grabbed their bags and ran for the door as if afraid he would change his mind, but Albus stayed in his seat, unsure of what he wanted, but he knew that he wanted to talk to the new professor.

"Was there something you needed Albus?" The Professor asked with a particularly strong twinkle in his eye and a small smile gracing his lips.

"Not anything important, sir." Albus answered suddenly embarrassed, "I'll just go then."

As he hurriedly gathered his things, Professor Parker let out a small chuckle and said kindly, "Nonsense, Mr. Dumbledore, we can chat in my office, would you like some tea?" He led the way into his office through a door in the rear of the classroom.

"Wow." Albus whispered when he first saw the office. It was very comfortable looking with plush armchairs and shelves full of books and odd trinkets. On the wall was a mirror, but instead of showing a reflection, it showed people's heads floating around, only their faces were too hazy to determine the identity of anyone. The most magnificent thing about the office was easily the majestic phoenix sitting on a golden perch, singing the most beautiful song that Dumbledore had ever heard.

"Like it then? Have a seat." The professor instructed and Albus plopped down in a plush armchair across form the desk. He almost missed as he was still gazing, awed, at the phoenix.

"That, Mr. Dumbledore, is Fawkes, my Phoenix. It is said that the song of the Phoenix 'increases the courage of the pure of heart and strikes fear into the hearts of the impure'."

"He's marvelous." Albus responded still gaping at the phoenix. He new the bird was amazing when he had seen it from a distance in the great hall but being this close to an ageless bird was turning his brain to mush.

"I'm glad you approve, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Oh, I … just wanted to, wanted to… um, apologize, you know, for everyone thinking you were all, evil and everything" Albus finally pulled his brain back into gear and gave a small smile that looked almost like a wince. He was immensely relieved when Professor Parker burst out laughing.

"Oh, not to worry, Mr. Dumbledore, it's not the first time it's happened to me, and though I hope it to be the last, I doubt it will be. People judge others like there is a reward for it. As you said earlier, you never thought I was evil so I would think you were the last person who needed to apologize."

"I just felt that it needed to be said, Professor."

"Of course, thank you, I do appreciate it, so, how do you take your tea?" Over tea they discussed the mirror that Albus learned was a foe glass and they talked bout what was learned in the past couple of years and about Albus' family. It ended up being a very friendly and relaxed conversation and Professor Parker had even leant him a rather rare Defense book when Albus had told him that he had already finished his reading material from summer break.

Albus had noted the Professors reluctance to discuss his own past and though he knew that it wasn't his place to judge, his curiosity was growing. Instead of pestering Parker with his questions, he just politely answered all the questions directed at him and was soon just telling stories about his adventures and anecdotes about his favorite class, Transfiguration, with out being asked any questions.

It felt like no time had passed at all when the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and Albus immediately stopped, mid story, with a surprised look on his face.

"I am so sorry Professor; I didn't mean to take up your whole lunch…"

"Not a problem, I have had many lunches in my life and I doubt that missing one or two will have much of an impact on my life. Now, I believe that I should apologize to you for keeping you from your friends and forcing on old man's company on you."

"You're not that old!" Albus immediately defended his professor. "I really should be going now, I have potions and I'll probably be late as it is."

"Here, take this note and take your time." Parker said, handing Albus a note for Professor Morris, apologizing for keeping him late. "Now off you go, fill your head with knowledge or risk it being filled with other, less appealing things."

"Thank you professor." When Albus arrived in potions, the late bell had just wrung and though he was excused for being late, he noticed Marissa give him an odd look. This was the first time since the first day of classes that Marissa had even acknowledge his presence without him having to speak to her and he was hopeful that she would stop ignoring him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the recesses of the second highest tower in the castle, a woman sat plotting. Hogwarts was a surprisingly private place for an evil scheme to be designed and acted out if one were to go about it the right way. As it were, this woman, who liked to think of herself as dark and evil, was going about it the right way as no one seemed to suspect anything. If anyone had been in hearing range of this woman's lair, they would have heard maniacal laughter from the highest room of the second highest tower.

ZXCVBNMASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNMASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOP

The first snowfall was very early this year, and by the second week of October, there was a foot of snow covering the grounds and there was an inch of ice over most of the lake. Albus and Professor Parker had many more tea meetings over the weeks and had many discussions about the uses of Transfiguration in defense and dueling.

Unfortunately, Marissa was still ignoring Albus and he had no idea why. He never realized how much time he spent with her until she started ignoring him and he found himself quite bored.

One night, after finishing one of the books Professor Parker had lent him, he had nothing better to do so he decided to return it. He had a little over an hour until curfew so he took his time and made his way easily to the defense classroom where he was about to knock when the door opened for him.

Albus was about to step in when he was nearly trampled by the defense professor.

"Sorry, Albus, I didn't see you there."

"No, entirely my fault sir, I was just returning your book."

"Already! I certainly hope that this isn't interfering with your school work."

"No sir."

"Good, good. I was just going to get a snack from the kitchen, would you care to join me?"

"Sure."

As they walked they discussed Albus' classes and then the book Albus had just finished reading. When they reached the kitchens, Albus reached up and tickled the pear as Professor Parker's eyes danced with mirth.

As soon as they walked trough the door, they were immediately swarmed by the house elves offering them food. While Albus was polite with the elves, he didn't pay them much notice; that is until he noticed his Professor in a conversation with a few of them.

"How are you tonight Twixy?" The professor asked a particularly big-eyed house elf.

"I is being fine Master Harry Parker Sir." The elf squeaked out almost falling over.

"How many times do I have to tell you Twixy, just call me Harry or the most sir. It makes me feel creepy when people call me master."

"Yes sir, Harry, sir."

"Ah, well, close enough I suppose. Thank you Twixy."

"Pardon me sir," Albus tentatively began, "but why are you so insistent that the elves treat you as something of an equal?"

"Albus my boy," Dumbledore felt an odd feeling of warmth at being addressed this way, "every man I meet is my superior in some way, and in that I learn from him. For instance, do you know of the come and go room on the seventh floor?"

"No, I've never heard of it."

"I wouldn't have either if it hadn't been for my friendliness with the elves. You wouldn't believe the extent of their knowledge." A few of the elves fell over at being complemented so.

"I see. What does the come and go room do and where exactly is it?"

"It wouldn't do for me to tell you everything; the journey's half the fun!"

ZXCVBNMASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNMASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIO

In the third year's next Defense class, Professor Parker informed them that they would be going outside. An outcry over came the whole class until he conjured them cloaks and hit them all with a particularly strong warming charm. On the way there, Professor Parker started the lesson:

"Does anyone remember what we discussed last class?" He called on a young witch in the back.

"We started with the theory behind some basic defensive charms but our discussion went on a tangent about courage where the majority of the class argued your view on the issue."

"Spectacular summary Ms. Thatcher. Five points. Yes, it is true that we had a bit of a disagreement on the true nature and meaning of courage but I have found something so fantastically rare that I felt a small excursion to the grounds was necessary to illustrate my point. Come now, let us pick up the pace, I can hardly wait to show you this."

The group had to collectively move faster to keep up with the almost childishly excited professor and by the time they reached the doors he was practically skipping.

"I do apologize but until last night I hadn't seen this ever before but I had read about it…" He trailed off and judging by his level of excitement the students following him began to get excited. They knew just by looking that he had a lot of experience with DADA and their lessons only served to prove that fact. Judging by how excited the professor was and the fact that he had never seen it before had the class guessing wildly at what it could be.

Albus heard one of his dorm mates suggest that it was a troll-giant crossbreed that their professor would be fighting. A witch on his other side suggested to Marissa that it was a rabid house-elf. Needless to say, Albus was relieved for his kind of friend when she rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed at the hair-brained comments being made around her.

They had walked most of the way across the ground and were about a hundred feet away from the Forbidden Forest when Professor Parker stopped suddenly, causing one boy who wasn't paying attention to crash into him. The boy fell flat on his back and the only reaction the professor showed was to turn around quickly and apologized to the young wizard before helping him up.

"Okay, everyone gather around and look down." Albus, along with the rest of the class looked down and the only thing that made the area anything more than a completely blank patch of snow was a relatively small flower that had bloomed slightly above the snow.

"What are we supposed to be seeing?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"The flower." The professor answered in a voice that still sounded awed.

"You made us all come out here for a flower?!?"

"Not just any flower," The Professor began but was cut off as a sudden cold burst through the warming charm around the class and the flower wilted a bit before it was iced over. "Children! Run back to the castle! Go!" He shouted at them before taking a few steps closer to the forest as five Dementors floated out and started moving towards him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He shouted as loud as he could while thinking about happy times long past and a brilliant white stag shot out of the tip of his wand and chased four of the Dementors back to the forest. The fifth, he soon realized was not a dementor but a witch or wizard, he couldn't tell through the cloak.

"Who are you?" He questioned pointing his wand at the stranger.

"I will be the next dark master of all!" The stranger said in an obviously disguised voice.

"Wouldn't Dark Lord be easier to say?" The professor questioned mockingly.

"I suppose. Diffindo!" The stranger shouted suddenly. Harry was able to step out of the way and he cast a binding charm at the stranger but his/her shield blocked it. They dueled like this for a few minutes and the only damage that Harry had sustained was a rather deep cut on his left bicep while he had managed to get a few hits on the stranger. Suddenly, the dark witch (or wizard) shot the killing curse at the professor that he dove away from, but when he hit the ground, the stranger was fleeing back into the forest.

As he stood back up he felt rather dizzy and was surprised to see so much blood on the snow. He hadn't realized that he had been injured so badly. He began to make his way back to the castle to check on the students to make sure there were no other intruders and to ensure the students in his class got some chocolate.

He was stumbling by the time he made it to the door of the castle and almost lost his balance completely when the door burst open in front of him and the headmaster and a few teachers walked out.

"What happened?" The headmaster asked without noticing Harry's condition.

"There were four Dementors and someone claiming to be the next dark lord. They came out of the forest while I was teaching near there. They all retreated back to the forest. Did all of the students make it back?"

"Yes, I do believe so. Come let us move this to my office. You can tell me what happened."

As Harry followed the headmaster to the stone gargoyle he began to feel really dizzy and just as the headmaster turned to comment to him about something, he collapsed.

A/N: I'm sorry this isn't as long as I would like it to be but I wanted to get it up so no one thought I was abandoning this story. If anyone is interested, there is a link on my profile to what I think the cover might look like if this had a cover.


End file.
